starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Aliida Prevesti (Timeline C)
Aliida Prevesti was a jedi knight born in 45 ABY. She's most known for her seductive charms and expert slicing abilities. Having performed numerous assassinations on cultic personnel and accessing top secret battle infomation, Prevesti makes an excellent spy. Background Childhood Prevesti was born in 46 ABY on the planet of Kuat. Her father was the President and founder of the Prevesti Manufacturing company, which provided the Republic with much of their weapons, vehicles, and even some small frigates during the Republic-Golden Empire war. Prevesti had a rather normal childhood, attending a private school and such till about the age of eight. In 56 ABY, General Nova led a daring assault on the inner core worlds and Darth Mallous's personal 1st fleet and army invaded the planet, thus starting the dreaded battle of Kuat. The Prevesti Mansion was a prime target that Mallous wanted to destroy. He was well aware that Chelch Prevesti's company had been outfitting his enemies with weapons and wanted to make him suffer for it. The mansion was protected by the company's own security force, a secondarily hired security firm, and by a small force of republic soldiers. This force was no match for the Cultic volunteer army, however. As Cultic forces stormed the front lawn, climbing over barricades and trenches filled with dead bodies, Chelech ordered his young daughter, Aliida, to hide in the closet and not to come out for anything. The soldiers breached the mansion's front door and gunned down the remaining security forces. Chelech, attempted to fire on them with his side-arm, but a deflector shield-wielding soldier moved in on him and managed to get the weapon from him. Her mother, Miranna Prevesti, was also captured and lined up against a wall inside the mansion beside Chelech, both on their knees. At this moment General Hal Axfow, himself, entered the mansion. After beating Chelech to a pulp, General Axfow removed his blaster and executed him and Miranna. The entire time, Aliida had been watching with the closet door slightly cracked, unnoticed. The soldiers eventually left, leaving the two bodies in the hallway to rot. She was later discovered by jedi knight Jaina Solo. Noting Aliida's force sensitivity, Solo adopted Aliida and made her into a jedi student. Triumphant Shadows Exactly ten years later, now at the age of eighteen, Aliida has become a jedi padawan fighting against the Golden Empire. At the start of the RPG, Prevesti carried out a rescue mission on Coruscant to save fellow jedi knight Lowbacca from execution by the sith. The mission proved extremely successful and a grateful Lowie made a wookiee life debt to Prevesti. Powers and Abilities In addition to being very persuasive, Prevesti is an extremely skilled slicer. She has hacked into the Golden Empire's Sector Ten mainframe multiple times and downloaded top secret infomation. She dual wields a pair of lightsabers and is proficient in Ataru and Niman. Due to her svelte figure, she can easily perform the kinetic acrobatics required for Ataru. Her fighting style could be likened to that of Old Republic Jedi Knight Aayla Secura because of the more graceful dance-like moves that she's incorporated into it. Aliida works best with a partner because Ataru is somewhat ineffective against blaster fire and requires a lot of stamina from her. On a few occasions, Aliida has managed to use Juyo, but Ataru and Niman are definitely her best forms. Prevesti has efficient knowledge of some hand-to-hand combat. In the line of force powers, Aliida excels in force persuasion. She tends to use persuasion to also seduce cultic personnel into releasing infomation. Personality and Appearance A Zeltron, Aliida Prevesti is considered highly attracitve by Human, near-Human, and even humanoid standards. Her skin is a bright pink, while her hair and lips were a lush shade of blue. Her eyes shined a deep violet. As a jedi spy, Prevesti often uses her charms to seduce cultic personnel to achieve goals. Her species can generate pheromones to ehance their attractiveness and have the empathic ability to read and feel the emoitons of others. Like most other Zeltrons, Prevesti tends to wear fashionable, flashy, and bright neon colored clothing. However, during some missions, this would cause Prevesti to stand out, forcing her to wear more suitable clothing. Trivia Aliida Prevesti was originally meant to be the villainess of SOTF2. Prevesti's character is influenced by Resident Evil's Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield. She is technically the second female character ever role-played by Raccoon, but is probably the first successful female role he's made. Category:Characters Category:Good article